


Impossible Things (Chitaqua Triptych)

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things (Chitaqua Triptych)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Lights in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664854) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

' [...] "I get it now, what Alison was talking about; you're a box. In there's all that was, that is, that will be, but you put in one more thing: one impossible thing. Me."

Cas's eyes widen, and yeah, he figured Cas didn't think his shitty plan all the way through. He can work with this.

"What actually happened in Kansas City during that confrontation with Lucifer. Who you brought back to Chitaqua that night. The reason the Apocalypse isn't over yet." He swallows, mouth dry; this has gotta work. "All my secrets--the biggest secret in the world, Cas--and it's in your head, where no one, not demons or psychics or fucking _Lucifer_ , can go. Need another reason? I got it for you. You said it yourself; the properties of the original are carried to the rest by contamination. It's not just psychics that can't read me. That day in Kansas City, he didn't even know I was there, even though you did. He couldn't get into your head, and that means _he can't get into mine_." '

 

\- A Thousand Lights in Space, Chapter 12

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Chitaqua-Triptrych-560100238


End file.
